As I Grow Older
by Sparrowfeather1
Summary: Ash just got back from Sinnoh only to find out that everyone had grown up while he was gone. Misty having a boyfriend was bad enough but then TeamRocket captures Pikachu! While trying to get Pikachu back Ash learns that it might be time to grow up himself
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Pokemon.**

**This is ignoring Black & White, sorry for those of you that like that Generation.**

**Ash's POV**

"Come on Pikachu we're almost there!" I ran over the last hill and saw Pallet town. "We're finally home!" It had been a while since we've been home, Sinnoh was pretty far away after all. It was nice to finally be home, I've missed my mom.

"Pika!" Pikachu ran off towards my house.

"Hey Pikachu wait for me! What's the rush?" I chased after my best friend. We got the house and Pikachu hopped the fence, jumping into my mothers arms who was in the yard gardening with Mr. Mime.

"Pikachu" she smiled happily then saw me "Ash! It's so nice to have you back home!" she hugged me tightly.

"Mom-must-breath" I squirmed and she let go.

"Sorry honey it's just been so long and I'm so proud of you for getting the semi-finals in the Sinnoh League!"

"I know mom, I've missed you too."

"How long are you going to stay dear?"

"I don't know, can't stay off my journey for to long but I do want to visit some of my pokemon at Professor Oak's lab."

"That reminds me, Misty called, wanted me to remind you to visit."

"Ill head over to Cerulean tomorrow then!" I grinned happily.

"Oh she's not at Cerulean honey, didn't she tell you the news?"

"No what news?" I asked confused, normally when anything big happened Misty would phone the nearest Pokemon center to tell me about it. We may not be traveling together anymore but we were still close friends.

"Well Ill leave it to her to tell you. She's at Professor Oak's lab."

"Why is se there? Never mind probably something to do with water pokemon or something."

"How about you go visit her and the Professor now. Ill make dinner."

"Alright mom, Ill see you later." I kissed her cheek "Common Pikachu we're going to go see Misty."

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu jumped on my shoulder happily, he missed having Misty around as much as I did. I dropped my backpack off inside the house before heading down the road.

It didn't take very long to get to Professor Oaks, knocking on the door I waited outside excitedly. I couldn't wait to surprise Misty and my pokemon, they wouldn't know I was back home yet. However that didn't go as well as I planned, the door opened up and-

"Gary?" I asked surprised "What are you doing here?"

Gary smirked at me "This is the Oak lab and in case you've forgotten Ashy-boy and I'm an Oak."

"Of corse I didn't forget that Gary!" I defended my intelligence, "I just meant I thought you were still in Sinnoh!" Just because we were friends now didn't mean we could resist baiting each other.

"I'm not doing field work right now so I thought Id stop by home to help out gramps, I've been home for a few weeks and they've been the best weeks I've had in a long time." Gary let out a sigh of pleasure.

"What are you talking about?" I frowned then smiled "Did Professor Oak get a new pokemon?"

"What? No! Gramps hasn't gotten anything new for a while." Gary rolled his eyes.

"Then why are you so happy?" I scratched my head confused, today just seemed to be a confusing day…

"Because-"

"Gary who's at the door?" I saw Misty's red hair behind Gary a moment before her face poked around his shoulder "Ash!" she smiled happily and pushed past Gary, giving me a big hug. I laughed and hugged back, barely noticing Gary's put out expression.

"Hi Misty my mom told me you were here and I wanted to catch up. It's been forever!" I smiled cheerfully.

Misty nodded "We have a lot to talk about, come inside." she pulled me into the living room, Gary following a bit behind us then sat down lounging on one of the couches. "We all watched you're battles. You were great. So were you Pikachu!" she took Pikachu off my shoulder to hold him.

"Pika-pi-chu-pi pika-pi."

"He's happy to see you too" I smiled, at Pikachu's talkativeness.

Gary prodded Misty's leg with his foot and made a gesture towards me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing." Misty said quickly.

"Wasn't nothing the last time I checked" Gary muttered and Misty gave him a scolding kick like one of the many I used to receive.

"When did you two become friends?" I cocked my head to one side.

"We're not friends"

"But-" I started but was cut off when Professor Oak came in.

"Ash! I didn't realize you were back home so soon."

"I just got here Professor." I smiled

"I see, you guys must have been catching up." he nodded towards Misty and Gary. Misty was absorbed in 'talking' to Pikachu but Gary looked towards his grandfather, the two having a silent conversation with their eyes. "Well Ill leave you kids to it then!" Professor Oak said a little too merrily and walked off.

"What's going on today!" I finally burst out.

"W-What do you mean?" Misty stammered.

"Everyone's acting so weird! I mean I can get that Gary's back to see Professor Oak and all but why are you here?" I looked to Misty but then amended quickly "Not that I don't want you here its just that Gary said earlier that there's no new Pokemon here and the last time I came home and you were waiting to see me you stayed at my house."

"You stayed at his house!" Gary sat up quickly looking to Misty with an odd expression on his face.

"With his mother! She offered and I didn't want to waste my money on getting a hotel!" Misty exclaimed, turning bright red.

"And you two have been acting so weird! So have my mom and Professor Oak! What's going on!" I hated it when people didn't tell me what was going on. It was annoying when my mom and other adults did it but it was even worse when my friends did it.

Gary sighed "Misty and I are seeing each other."

I blinked a few times "Well I see her too, she's right there…"

Gary and Misty practically fell over in exasperation. "No Ash! Gary and I, we're dating!" Misty explained.

"Oh…O_h_!" I looked between them shocked but suddenly I felt sick, deep in the pit of my stomach and I didn't know why. Hell yes I did. "Well that's great!" I forced a smile unto my face.

"Really…? You're okay with this?" Misty asked slowly.

"You sound like you don't want him to be okay with it." Gary whispered to her.

"Yeah of corse I'm fine with it!" I said a bit too loudly before Misty could respond to her _boyfriend_ ughhh, kill me now! "Well I uh, I've got to go…my moms calling…come on Pikachu!" I called over my shoulder, already running out.

"Ash! Wait-" Misty called but I slammed the door and just ran. Misty and Gary knew that I wasn't okay with it but I had to get out of there. I ran all the way out of Pallet town to some nearby woods, finally stopping and sitting on an old tree stump. Pikachu sat in front of me and nudged my leg.

"Pika-pi?"

"I'm fine Pikachu, I was just surprised…that's it…just surprised…" I buried my face in my hands. This was all just so wrong.

"Pika…"

"No I don't like Misty!" I snapped.

Pikachu put his ears back unconvinced.

"I don't! I don't care if she's going out with Gary! I mean why would I care? It's not like expected her to wait for me while I was out traveling! She's a gym leader and I'm still struggling to beat gym leaders! Why would she go out with me when she can go out with some REASEARCHER, not that I want to go out with her or anything I mean-AHHH!" Pikachu shocked me, not hard but enough to get me to shut up. Once the shock wore off I sighed "You're right Pikachu…I do like her…What am I supposed to do now!" I stood up and kicked a rock into a bush.

"Ow!"

"Who's there?" I asked.

In an instant three people, well two people and a pokemon, jumped out from the bushes.

"Team Rocket!" I said surprised, I really didn't know why I was so surprised anymore, they always tended to show up at the worst or weirdest moments.

"Prepare for Troub-"

"I really don't have time for this right now. Can we do this later?" I was not in the mood to deal with them right now.

"Hey! You can't interrupt us in the middle of our motto!" Jessie yelled indignantly.

"Yeah! That's not how we do it!" James added.

"Well I'm not in the mood for this right now!" I responded "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" I exclaimed and Pikachu sent the attack towards them but it bounced right off of them.

"Ha! Bet you didn't expect us to line our suits in rubber!" Jessie laughed while Meowth took out a rubber extendo-arm and snatched Pikachu.

"You won't get away with this Team Rocket! Infernape g-" I stopped and felt around a bit before realizing I left all my Pokeballs in my bag at moms.

"Did somebody loose their Pokemon?" James smirked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu tried to shock the arm but it didn't do anything so he tried again and again but still nothing worked as Team Rocket ran back to their balloon that was hidden behind a cluster of trees.

"I'm coming to get you Pikachu!" As a last resort I chased them myself but the balloon was already off of the ground. I jumped up and grabbed unto the basket, trying to scale up the side.

"Jessie!" James gasped, being the first to see me.

"Shake him off Meowth!" Jessie shook the talking Pokemon making him loose his grip on the mechanical arm that held Pikachu. I reached up and snatched it from them, the other hand still gripping the basket as we rose higher and higher into the air.

"Pika-pi!"

"I'm gonna get you out of there buddy" I promised but for now could only hold unto the mechanical arm.

The balloon started to sway violently from left to right as Meowth tried to shake me off.

"Are you guys crazy!" I exclaimed, we were way above the treetops by now, a fall from this height would cause a lot of damage.

"Duh" James laughed

"ASH!" I heard my name being called and I looked down, even from up here I could see Misty's bright red hair and another figure who I assumed to be Gary, I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach again, I realized they must have followed me after I ran off and were now chasing the balloon.

"Got it!" James exclaimed and I felt the mechanical arm holding Pikachu being ripped out of my hand, the handle hit against my chest and my other hand slipped. Suddenly I was plummeting down to the ground, the force of falling caused my hat to fly away but that barely registered. The only thing I heard was Team Rocket celebrating and all I saw was their balloon getting farther and farther.

I was taking a long time to hit the ground…

Then I realized I wasn't falling anymore, I sat up and saw that I was on the back of Gary's Fearow. We landed on the ground in front of Misty and Gary. They were holding hands, part of me almost wished that Fearow had let me fall.

_NO! Don't think like that! Now isn't the time to worry about them!_ My brain yelled but my heart wouldn't listen. _Stupid heart…_

"Ash!" Misty yelled and ran from Gary, hugging me tightly. I bathed in the brief sense of triumph but she pulled away all too soon. "What happened!"

"The same thing that always happens! Team Rocket!"

"Where were your Pokemon?" Gary walked over to us.

"They were in my bag at my moms. I didn't exactly expect to come running into the forest." I rolled my eyes. Not feeling much in the mood for talking to Gary right now.

"Why did you run-" Misty started but I interrupted. My feelings were hard enough for me to deal with, I wasn't about to spill them to Misty. I had to get Pikachu back…I couldn't let what was going between Misty and Gary distract me.

"I've got to get back to moms and get my other Pokemon."

"Ash you just fell over fifty feet. You should see a doctor." Gary tried to stop me.

"Fearow caught me, I'm fine. I have to go get Pikachu." I started to walk away.

"You don't even know where they went!" he exclaimed.

"Ill find them! Its Pikachu! I have to go get him!"

"Then we're coming too." Misty said

"No! You'll just be a distraction…"

"Pikachu is my friend too Ash Ketchum! I'm coming with and you cant stop me." she yelled angrily and I knew that arguing with her would be useless.

"And if Misty goes I go. We cant let Team Rocket get away with this." Gary nodded.

"Fine! Lets just hurry!" I said and started to run towards my house, not wanting to waste any time.

Today was definitely the worst day of my life.

**…...**

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter of my new story! Its my first Pokemon story but I've loved the show since I was like four and I've seen every episode but lately its started to just be bleh. The new girl in Black & White isn't as bad as I thought she'd be, I actually kind of like her cuz she's spunky but getting rid of Brock just made me sad. I mean after like what thirteen years Ash is still ten years old and is doing the same thing, just in a different place. I hate to say it but Pokemon needs either to end or change to fit the older fan base cuz most younger kids now aren't into Pokemon and those that used to love it are teenagers or even young adults now. That's just my opinion and if you disagree more power to ya!**

**I know Ash seemed kind of OOC but he is having a REALLY bad day…poor Ash… :(**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me happy and makes me update faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon**

**Ash's POV**

I ran all the way to my house for two reasons, one for the obvious need to get Pikachu back quickly but my other reason was more subconscious. I needed to clear my head of everything, I could hear Misty and Gary's foot steps not far behind. Their strides in complete and perfect sync, making each foot fall feel like a hammer slamming a nail harder and harder into my heart. I couldn't let my stupid crush-thing interfere with getting my best buddy back!

"I just finished dinner honey." My mom smiled at me when I burst in but the smile quickly melted from her face when she got a good look at me. I could only imagine what I looked like after falling so far, hat gone, bruised up, hair looking like it got into a fight with a Mankey and lost.

"Team Rocket got Pikachu." was all I could bring myself to say as I grabbed my bag, checking through it to make sure all of my pokemon were there.

"Oh honey-"

"I'm going to go get him back. Misty and Gary are coming with." I said quickly and ran out just as fast as I came in.

"Be careful!" She called after me and I gave her a thumbs up over my shoulder.

"Ash wait!" Misty called but I kept running. "Dammit Ash Ketchum! Slow down!" I felt her grab my arm, effectively bringing me to a halt.

"What!" I exclaimed, spinning around to face her. Bad idea. She was breathing heavily from all of the running, her cheeks bright red which did indeed clash with her orange hair but that barely registered. All I saw were her big blue eyes…and Gary putting his arm around her waist. Well that killed that fantasy.

_NO! No fantasies! Bad mind! Bad! Focus on Pikachu!_

"Do you even know where you're going?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Yes!"

"Oh yeah then where?"

"To…To get Pikachu!" Not the answer she was looking for but oh well!

"We need to think this through Ash." Gary added.

"We can't just go rushing in there." Misty nodded "It won't do Pikachu any good if we get captured too."

"You're right…" I muttered grudgingly.

"So what do we do?" Gary asked me and looked at him surprised.

"You're the smart researcher."

"Pikachu's your pokemon."

"That doesn't mean I have some psychic connection with him that lets my brain GPS him!"

"Really? Now that actually is a surprise-"

"Oh shut up Gary!"

"Will you both just shut up?" Misty screamed making us both fall silent. "I think you two were less annoying when you hated each other!"

Both Gary and I scraped our feet against the ground embarrassed and ashamed. I hated it that Misty was so good at making me and apparently Gary feel that way.

"Now can we please get back to rescuing Pikachu!"

"We still have to know where we're going." Gary muttered.

"Anybody have a map?" Misty asked.

Gary and I exchanged looks and both shook our heads.

"Men are so incompetent! I mean I can't believe you guys didn't think of bringing a map!"

"You didn't think of one either!" I threw my hands in the air indignantly.

"Well I was sort of to busy trying to keep up with your runni-hey wait!" she reached up and grabbed my wrist. "What is this!" she pointed at the blue Poketch around my arm. "Don't these have maps on them?"

"Uh…"

"In-com-pe-tent" Misty said exaggerating each syllable as she opened the map app.

"I know my way around Kanto! Why do we need a map anyways?"

"There's been a lot of construction going on lately. A lot of the roads are closed off and stuff. A huge part of the Viridian is impassable." Gary explained.

"Oh…" I really have been gone a long time…Suddenly I was overwhelmed with guilt. So much has changed since I visited home last and not just the roadwork. My friends and family were different too, mom looked so tired when I saw her. She was no where near old yet but it couldn't be easy to have to take care of the house and our family's restaurant all by herself and then there was Misty and Gary…How could I have been gone for so long that THIS happened?

"Here!" Misty's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I took my wrist back to look.

"We can take this detour-" Misty pointed to a red highlighted path on the Poketch "-we'll be at Viridian by nightfall. We can stay at the Pokemon Center for the night."

"I don't want Pikachu to have to spend the night with Team Rocket!" I protested.

"They were in a balloon. There's no way we can catch them today." Gary sighed "I agree with Misty."

"Well of corse you do! You're dating her, you _have_ to agree with her" I rolled my eyes and started walking on the indicated path.

"Ash!" Misty said annoyed but I ignored her. Part of me felt back for it, she was after all my oldest friend but now all of sudden thinking of her as that seemed so foreign. "Ash!" she called again taking my arm.

"Okay you really need to stop grabbing me." I glared at her,

"Then you have to grow up!" she snapped and I flinched, those two words hitting closer to home then she could even imagine.

"I just want Pikachu back!"

Misty let go of my arm and sighed, seeming to shrink a bit. "Alright, let's just get to the Pokemon Center…"

"Thank you!" I went back to angry walking.

The rest of the way to the Pokemon Center was completely silent, Misty and Gary walked behind me the entire way. I could almost forget they were there. We go a room with three beds just like what Misty and used to do with Brock. I felt a small pang in my chest when I thought of Brock, I would much rather him here then Gary.

The three of us put our stuff on our separate beds but I took out my Pokemon. "I'm going to have Nurse Joy take a look at my Pokemon. Make sure they're all ready for tomorrow." I told Gary while Misty was in the bathroom changing into her pajamas…maybe getting one room wasn't the best idea in the world…

"Alright. And don't worry Ash, we'll get Pikachu back before you know it."

"Thanks." I tried to give a small smile but failed miserably.

Gary thankfully just nodded and let me leave without anything further, that short exchange was the closest thing to a conversation we had had since I found out he and Misty were dating. Uh, that still made me want to throw up.

"Hello, can I do something for you?" Nurse Joy asked me pleasantly.

"I just want my Pokemon checked out please." I said politely, offering her my Pokeballs.

"It will just take a moment." she took them and did whatever it is that Nurse Joys do. It did only take a short time and soon I was heading back up to the room,

"He's just worried for Pikachu, give him a break." Gary sighed. I stopped outside the slightly ajar door to listen, mom always told me that eavesdropping was wrong but I decided to make an exception this time.

"It's more than that Gary!" Misty insisted "Other Pokemon and Pikachu have been taken before but he never shut down like this! He gets angry yeah but normally at Team Rocket, he never got upset with Brock or I!"

"So what? Is it because I'm along that he's acting like he's got a Lickitung up his-"

"Yes"

That blunt statement was followed by a long silence, as if Gary couldn't actually believe she said that. I couldn't blame him, I was frozen in shock too.

"It's the only thing that makes sense Gary…" It was a tone of voice I never heard Misty use before, she sounded completely defeated. "Didn't you see how he reacted when we told him about…ya know, us…"

"So he's jealous?"

"It's the only explanation…"

I sighed and stomped my foot before walking in, acting like I just arrived. "Hey guys" I smiled, making a silent promise to myself to try and be nicer. Misty got it right, I was jealous, it was impossible to deny anymore but I shouldn't let that make me into a jerk. Even if it hurt more then a thousand flamethrowers to see Misty in her horsea pajamas leaning comfortably against Gary's side. She sat up quickly and I pretended not to see the exasperated look Gary gave her or the awkwardness in Misty's posture as she looked at me.

"Hey you're back." Misty smiled happily, at least I knew she still thought of me as a friend. "While you were gone I was thinking" she continued "We can't do this alone, we need more help."

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Let's call Brock and all of your other friends. Dawn, May, whoever we can get."

"I don't want to endanger anyone else…" I shook my head.

"This is Team Rocket Ashy-boy. The three of us can't take on all of them alone. We're going to need help." Gary pointed out and I knew they were right.

"Alright, we'll call them in the morning." I agreed and pounded my fist into my other hands open palm "This is gonna be war."

**…...**

**Yay! Brock! I promise you'll be seeing him soon, it's just not Pokemon without him but I dunno if I should bring in some of the other girls…hm…tell me what you guys think! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Sorry it took so long to update! ACT's and stuff *sigh* Ill update the next chapter faster, promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

**Thanks everyone for all the awesome reviews! You people are the best!**

**Ash's POV**

"There he is!" Misty exclaimed, she was leaning out the window pointing to a figure just coming into view. I ran over and pushed her a bit so I could get a better view, she glared at me but didn't say anything _this_ time.

"Brock!" I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled.

"Hey Ash!" Brock waved and picked up speed.

Misty and I ran downstairs to meet him at the door, when he came through Misty through her arms around him in a happy hug. It just registered in my mind that she hasn't seen Brock since before my trip to Sinnoh, having the three of us back together again just felt right. Not that I didn't enjoy having May, Max and Dawn around, they were great but it just wasn't the same.

"Hello Gary, its good to see you again." Brock looked behind my shoulder to where Gary leaned against the wall. So much for it being just the three of us…

Gary nodded "You too"

Brock looked to me next "I'm sorry to hear about Pikachu. We'll get him ba-" he broke off as Nurse Joy came out of the back room and into view. "Nurse Joy!" He skipped over and took her hands, kneeling down. "You are like a dictionary! Only you can give meaning to my life!"

"What are they teaching him at that Pokedoctor School?" I muttered to myself.

"I've missed this" Misty smiled

"Missed wha-" Before I could finish my sentence Misty crossed the room in two impressive steps and took a hold of Brocks ear.

"Worst pick-up line EVER" she said yanking him away.

I watched laughing "Just like old times…"

"Why don't we get to saving Pikachu" Gary suggested and I looked up surprised. It had only taken a couple minutes to honestly forget he was there, I felt kind of a bad and if I felt bad I know that Misty probably felt worse. That assumption was proved when Misty walked back over to Gary, taking his arm and kissing his cheek.

"He's right." She nodded and I pretended to ignore the surprised look on Brocks face and the way he looked at me, as if he worried I would suddenly jump up and start hooting like an Aipom.

"On my way here I asked around." Brock said after a moment of giving me _that_ look. "There are some rumors that there's still a Team Rocket hide-out in Viridian City."

"Viridian isn't that far away from here." Misty nodded

"Well then lets go, who knows what they've been doing to Pikachu while we've been sitting here!"

Gary sighed in annoyance, I know I still frustrated him, despite being friends, which yes we are friends, we were still completely different people.

"We'll get there as fast as we can." Brock put a hand on my shoulder, he's only been back for a short time but it already made me feel better. I could never bring myself to say it aloud because it would be so embarrassing but Brock was the closest thing I had to a brother or even a father. More so a brother though because of the age thing and thinking of Brock being with my mother makes me want to puke…

I can't imagine anyone with my mother to be honest. All I knew about my father was that he was Pokémon trainer too, mom never talked about him, ever, not even on fathers day. I asked her what happened to him once and she just got a far away look in her eyes, it obviously upset her to talk about him and after she told me he left on a Pokémon journey I knew that I wanted to do the same thing. As I grew closer to ten years old I really did grow to love Pokémon and wanted to be a Champion but when I was really young I just wanted to go on the journey to maybe find my dad. I obviously never found him though…to be honest I was starting to think he didn't exist at all…

"Ash?" Misty's concerned voice broke me out of thoughts and I looked up, the three of them were standing at the door looking at me concerned. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just thinking. Lets go get Pikachu!" I said running past them and down the road.

"Ash, wrong way." Misty sighed.

"Oh right, Brock why don't you go first…" I went back over to them with a sheepish smile.

Brock laughed and started down the road, the _correct _road to Viridian.

**…...**

**Did anyone else see the foreshadowing? If not I'll give you a hint, it's the paragraph talking about his father…was that obvious of a hint? Duh duh duuuuuh!**

**I'm sorry this was so short but I wanted to get it out fast and give Brock his own little intro chapter cuz he's just so awesome he deserves it!**

**Well please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokémon**

**I'm sorry again that it took so long, it's just been annoyingly difficult to get the thoughts into words that actually make some sense.**

**Still Ash's POV**

It took longer then I thought it would to get to Viridian, having Brock back along made it easier though. At least I could focus on talking to him instead of watching Misty and Gary holding hands. I don't I'll ever get used to that sight, ever. If they get married I'm going on another journey, far, far, FAR away and I probably wont come back. Just imagining little Gary's only with red hair seems wrong-speaking of wrong, to make kids they'd have to-EWWW! _Wait…have they? No, there's no way that they have. Misty's not like that, she wouldn't just put out that easily…maybe she would, its not like you've ever tried. No! We lived together, in the same freaking tent for years, I would have probably noticed if she were easy. Would you have? You're just now admitting you have a crush on her. Well if I didn't notice I'm sure Brock would have. Maybe he did. What? Ew! That's worse then imagining Misty and Gary together! I HATE MY BRAIN!_

"Ash?" I jumped as Brock waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hm, what?"

"We're at Viridian." Brock said slowly "Are you okay? You seem kind of pale…"

"Fine, I just zoned out for minute."

"Things are finally getting back to normal!" Misty added with that same obnoxious tone she always used to use with me.

"Oh yeah cuz you're always Miss Perfect!"

"You're right I am, thank you for noticing Mr. Ketchum."

"Well you know what-"

"Will you two stop it!" Gary snapped "I don't know how you three ever got anything done! You're chasing every girl within a twenty mile radius-" he gestured to Brock then turned back to me "And you are like on a permanent PMS! I never know if you're going to hug me or start screaming at me. And you-"

"And me what?" Misty crossed her arms, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Uh…and you are just fine the way you are."

"Wow and I thought I we were whipped by Misty." I gestured between Brock and I laughing as Gary's cheeks turned red.

"Be quiet Ashy-boy!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Guys? GUYS?" Brock interrupted our fight "I think we're all a bit on edge. Why don't we go get some dinner and plan out where to go next."

"Alright…" We all agreed a bit grudgingly, letting Brock lead us to a nearby restaurant. Besides ordering our food we all stayed quiet for a good ten minutes, nobody daring to say a word in fear of starting another argument. It became especially hard to hold my tongue when Gary started to use his thumb to draw little patterns on Misty's palm and she giggled. Misty and giggling just did not go together, Gary was destroying her! It was all just so wrong!

"Since the food is taking so long Ash and I are going to ask around a bit to see if anyone has seen anything suspicious." Brock stood up suddenly.

"We are?"

"Yes, come on." Brock took my arm and literally dragged me until we were out of the restaurant.

"Ow! What was that for!" I snatched my arm back.

"You looked like an angry Growlithe. I figured I needed to get you out of there before you lunged over the table and attacked Gary. Now what is going on? You and Gary have always been sort of…explosive but I thought you two were friends now."

"We are!"

"It doesn't seem like it." Brock sighed "Is this about him and Misty?"

"I-no-why would it have to do with Misty?" I stammered.

"Ash"

"Fine okay! Yes it does! I get home and all of a sudden Misty and Gary are a couple! It's disturbing! Its gross! It's just completely wrong! Gary is my friend and he's not a bad guy but he is not right for Misty! Misty is loud, stubborn, obnoxious, she's just Misty and even though she is all of those things and more she's also kind and smart and pretty and I never really thought about all of these before. I mean I've always thought of her like that but I never thought of what it meant and I especially never thought that anyone else would notice those things too and now that someone did I feel like I'm going insane and I cant do anything about it!"

Brock reached into his bag and took out a chocolate bar, handing it to me. "Here"

"What's this for?" I asked confused

"Chocolate always helps with a broken heart." He said gently so I ate it. It didn't make me feel any different but it tasted good so I kept eating. "You didn't think she'd wait for you did you?" Brock asked after I finished eating.

"I don't know…I guess…" I said quietly

"Ash you've been going around the world with other girls for years."

"But nothing ever happened with May or Dawn! They were just my friends!"

"But think about it from Misty's point of view. You leave her to go all around the world with strange girls. She probably felt replaced not once but twice. Its no surprise she decided to find someone else she could talk to and bond with and Gary just happened to be that someone. You two aren't kids anymore, you're getting at that age where-"

"Please don't give me The Talk Brock. Just please. Pikachu's gone, Misty's with Gary, don't you think I've been traumatized enough already?"

Brock chuckled "All I wanted to say was that its okay to be jealous. This thing with Misty and Gary probably wont last and when it does end you'll still be here best friend and now you're ready to be something more then that too. I know you're not good at it but try to be patient because you're pushing her away by being so outrageously jealous."

"Hey guys" Speak of the Devil, Misty walked out of the restaurant "Foods here and Gary and I found someone who knows about Team Rocket."

"We're on our way." I said and ran back in before Brock could continue his lecture. I appreciated it but it was kind of weird…

**…...**

**Again sorry it took so long to update, I've been so depressed bc Ive gotten so few reviews *hint hint hint* *wink wink***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, if I did something like this would happen…**

**Here is Misty's View on all of this, some of you guys wanted this so here it is! She's especially difficult to write with because, no offense to Ash and all but Misty has more sides to her then Ash does. Even a slightly bit more grown up Ash is still pretty much just BAM Ash! Done! Misty has more sides and angles to her so I hope I did her justice! **

**Misty's POV**

"Ill go get them" I stood up and went to the door, I had found a great lead while Brock and Ash were 'searching' it just proves that a woman can do things faster and better then a man can.

"Ash you've been going around the world with other girls for years." I stopped outside the door, hearing Brocks voice. _What are they talking about?_

"But nothing ever happened with May or Dawn! They were just my friends!" Ash exclaimed and I smirked at the almost whining tone that he had in his voice.

"But think about it from Misty's point of view." _Wait! This is about me!_ "You leave her to go all around the world with strange girls. She probably felt replaced not once but twice." _I never realized Brock was THAT observant_ "Its no surprise she decided to find someone else she could talk to and bond with and Gary just happened to be that someone. You two aren't kids anymore, you're getting at that age where-"

_Oh my god did I just walk in on the sex talk! Ew! Gross!_

"Please don't give me The Talk Brock. Just please. Pikachu's gone, Misty's with Gary, don't you think I've been traumatized enough already?"

_Yes please Brock just don't go there!_

Brock chuckled "All I wanted to say was that its okay to be jealous. This thing with Misty and Gary probably wont last-" _Thanks a lot_ I couldn't help but to roll my eyes even if deep down I knew that was probably true. "-and when it does end you'll still be here best friend and now you're ready to be something more then that too. I know you're not good at it but try to be patient because you're pushing her away by being so outrageously jealous."

"Hey guys" I finally walked out of the restaurant, I had definitely heard enough. "Foods here and Gary and I found someone who knows about Team Rocket." Granted Gary didn't do shit but I sort of felt like I needed to defend him.

"We're on our way." Ash said and ran back in before Brock could finish his lecture. Unfortunately Brock wasn't so quick to leave.

"Okay, how much did you hear?" he asked.

"What? Me? I-I didn't hear anything!" I tried to sound innocent but knew I failed miserably, normally I was a better liar then that but after overhearing _that_ bombshell I was a bit off my game.

"I know you heard something, you're blushing."

"I am not!"

"You are, so tell me how much you heard."

I sighed "I got here just as Ash started talking about traveling around with May and Dawn."

"So you know that he is ridiculously, insanely, gut wrenchingly jealous?"

I couldn't help but to crack a small smile at Brock's wording "Yeah I got that…I mean I just don't know what to do…" I sat on the front step of the restaurant. I was so confused and not that annoying confusion that went through my mind on a daily basis when trying to deal with my sisters idiocy, this was the all encompassing, mind numbing confusion that only comes once or twice in a lifetime.

"Misty…" Brock sighed and sat next to me "Now is not the time to make any huge life altering decisions. Right now its time for us to go get Pikachu and make sure he's okay."

"You're right, I know it's just hard…I really do like Gary. This isn't just some thing, he's a great guy, he's sweet and funny, a bit egotistical still but not nearly as bad as he used to be and he's around. Yeah he still has to travel for researching but it's only for a week or two and even when we were just friends he'd always call me to just talk. He's great and he makes me feel great but Ash is…Ash is just Ash. He's obnoxious, childish, gone ninety percent of the time and hardly ever calls me. He's just now realizing that girls do not have cooties and for any sane person this choice would be easy."

"You never were exactly sane Misty." Brock chuckled and I glared at him, half tempted to take out my mallet but I resisted. For now. I did however understand his point.

"Ash was the first person I ever liked. I practically held up a neon flashing sign with dancing Nidoran that said I'm Freaking _In Love With You _but he didn't notice. I just eventually figured he didn't like me. I never thought that even he could be _that_ clueless and now just when I started to move on he now realizes he likes me back. I want to kill him so badly."

"You want to kill him? Try having to watch you two this entire time!" Brock smirked but then became more serious. "Look Misty, Ash cares about you a lot, he always has. He's just now realized in which way he cares about you and that's really difficult for him. He needs to learn to deal with these feelings-"

"If he doesn't he might turn out like you, chasing every girl he sees." I laughed

"See, I never had someone as amazing as I am giving me advice." Brock smiled "Just give Ash some time. These decisions don't have to be made now and like I said earlier we need to focus on Pikachu."

"We should be getting back inside then, Gary and Ash are probably either killing each other or in a race to see who can eat the fastest." I stood up and went back inside. If one of them choked it'd really slow us down…then again that would solve my problem…Nah, I should really break them up…

**...**

**Wow I never realized that guilt worked so well to get reviews…so please review! Ill die without them! Ill diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Charmanders red and Bulbasaur's green but sadly Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**Ya'll gotta admit you chuckled and or giggled when you read my disclaimer, come on, admiiiiiiiiit it!**

**Ash's POV**

I went back inside the restaurant, leaving Misty and Brock to talk. She was probably getting a lecture just like I had, I almost felt bad for her, almost. When I approached the table I saw Gary talking to someone obviously female sitting across from him but her back was towards me. Gary looked up and it took all I had not to laugh at the pleading 'save me' look in his eyes.

The girl turned around and I grinned, "Dawn! What are you doing here?"

"I heard that there was a contest in town so I took a boat over. I was going to drop by the Pokémon center to call you but then I noticed some weird stuff happening around here."

"Team Rocket?" I asked solemnly.

She nodded "I mean if it was just our regular trio of Rockets I wouldn't be to worried but these members are really strong. I saw them trying to steal a Pokémon from some kid. I tried to stop them but it took three of my Pokémon to knock out their one!"

"They got Pikachu…" I said sadly.

"I know, Gary and Misty told me." She said sympathetically then smiled deviously. "Why didn't you ever tell me that Misty was so pretty Ash? I'm _sure_ you've noticed."

I turned bright red, Dawn was awesome and I loved her like a sister but she could take any situation and make it more uncomfortable then I ever imagined possible.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn!"

"Come on Ash, you traveled with her way longer then you traveled with me or May. You cant tell me that you never thought about her that way? Aren't I right Gary? Isn't Misty very pretty?"

"Of corse, that's why I'm dating her." Gary said

I was torn between laughing hysterically at Dawns bright red face and crying hysterically because yes I did in fact notice that Misty is very pretty and I noticed to late. I decided on staying quiet because I doubted that I needed any more hysterics at this point.

"So now that that is out of the way finish telling Ashy boy about Team Rocket." Gary put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"Right!" Dawn was just glad to be let off the hook so easily with that blunder. "So after I knocked their Pokémon the kid got his Pokémon back and the goons left. I saw them go into a house at the edge of town."

"Which house?"

"That's the weird part, it's a really small house but after I got my Pokémon healed up I went back there to stake it out. There are dozens or hundreds of different Rockets going in and out of that place everyday."

"There's probably some kind of underground bunker thing." Gary suggested and Dawn nodded.

"That would make sense."

"Alright, we know where to go next." I nodded and slid into the booth next to Dawn and started to eat quickly.

Misty and Brock walked in not long after that, Misty giving Dawn a confused and slightly annoyed look.

"This is our friend Dawn." Brock introduced quickly and I realized that Misty had never met Dawn before.

_Maybe Misty and I have grown apart…she doesn't know most of my new friends and I probably don't know most of hers. What if I'm just holding onto the past by liking Misty? She's obviously moved on, why shouldn't I? _

"Hi" Dawn smiled at Misty. She scooted over, closer to me, to make some room for Brock. The annoyance on Misty's face increased ten-fold.

_Interesting…_

I experimentally lifted an arm and rested it comfortably around Dawn's shoulders, it was a normal friendly gesture for the two of us but I wasn't clueless enough not to realize that it could be taken another way too. And if the way Misty crossed her arms was any indication I'd say that my experiment was a success.

_Why is Misty jealous of Dawn?_ I thought confused but then felt hope pool in the pit of my stomach. _No…that cant be it, Misty's happy with Gary… _

"Does that sound good Ash?" I suddenly heard Brock's voice.

"What? Uh sorry I zoned out again."

"After we're done eating we'll go to the house. We can try and sneak in and get Pikachu." Brock repeated patiently, knowing that I had a lot on my mind. That didn't stop a pang of guilt from shooting through my chest. I should be thinking about Pikachu, not ways to make Misty jealous…

"That sounds great" I nodded and despite feeling guilty I couldn't bring myself to remove my arm from Dawn's shoulders. The look on Misty's face was just to great to ignore.

**…...**

**I'm sorry the chapter is so short but I wanted to get it out quickly for you all. And a lot of you wanted to see Dawn or May in the story so here she is! I hope you guys are happy with that but I have to say that May will not make an appearance because I really don't like her and would probably make fun of her the whole time so sorry to those of you who are May lovers.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit and will return them…eventually…and they will be *cough* fairly *cough couch* undamaged.**

**Ash's POV**

"How are we supposed to get in?" I whispered, Brock, Dawn, Gary, Misty and I were hiding behind a bush, a very large bush, and spying on the Team Rocket house. There were several grunts patrolling around the building and they looked a lot more dangerous then Jessie and James did.

"We could charge them, our Pokémon probably out number theirs and are stronger." Dawn suggested.

"We don't want the guys outside to let the masses inside know we're here." Misty said sharply "If we can sneak in without the guards noticing it'd be a lot easier for us once we get inside."

"It was just an idea…" Dawn said dejectedly.

"Just ignore Misty, she always acts like a metapod is stuck up her-"

"Guys!" Brock hissed "Is right now really the time to be arguing?"

"Sorry" I muttered crossly. Misty had been less then courteous to Dawn since she came and I felt kind of bad for my blue haired friend.

"Now I think Misty is right." Gary said, keeping his tone neutral "About every ten minutes there's a gap between guards where I think we can all sneak in. Now does everyone agree with this plan?"

"Sounds good to me" I nodded and everyone else did too.

The gap was about three minutes away, which gave me plenty of time to think. If this worked I could get Pikachu, be out of here by nightfall, go to a far away place and never have to face Misty again. Then again I wasn't sure if I really wanted that. _God these mental wars are getting on my nerves! _I thought angrily. Then I looked at Misty out of the corner of my eye and all plans to run away disappeared and I couldn't imagine how I ever thought about leaving her in the first place. As if she could feel someone looking at her Misty turned her head and met my eyes. It had been a long time since I looked at her, _really_ looked at her.

Neither of us looked away, we just stared at each other, I don't think either of us knew what to do to be honest. Then after what seemed like an eternity she looked away, it was only then I realized that this was my entire fault. I had spent so much time blaming Gary or Misty or Team Rocket for my problems when really it was all my fault. If I hadn't run out of Professor Oaks lab so quickly and forgotten my bag Pikachu wouldn't have been kidnapped. Hell, if hadn't ignored Misty so much these past couple years she probably wouldn't be dating Gary at all! With this new revelation in mind I reached out and put my hand over Misty's. Her head whipped up again in surprise and I smiled just a little bit, begging her to understand and she did. Misty always understood me. It was a silent promise not to let anything mess us up, while yes I wanted to be more then just friends but it would be a million times more painful to live without her in my life at all.

Dawn's nudge brought me out of my thoughts, I quickly let go of Misty's hand and turned towards her, almost but not quite missing the irritated look Misty shot my way when I did so.

"Its time" Dawn whispered and I nodded. The area was clear so the five of us bolted from the bushes, making a run for the door. We got there quickly and flung the door open, in retrospect the fact that the door was unlocked should have given us a clue but at the time we were just relieved that we made it inside.

Gary was the last one in and shut the door behind him, leaving us engulfed in pitch-blackness. "Well we're here, now what?" he asked slowly. By the tone of his voice I knew that he was thinking the same thing that the rest of us were, we just screwed up.

Before anyone else could answer the ground fell out from under us.

We all screamed because screaming just seemed to be the natural response to suddenly falling through the sky. It didn't last long however because just as soon as it began I felt myself hit solid ground. The sudden impact knocked the wind out of me but I recovered quickly, all those years of falling into Jessie and James' trap holes sort of built up my immunity.

Once I got my breath back I hopped to my feet and looked around, hoping that everyone else was okay too but the second I opened my eyes I immediately regretted it. I was in what looked like a tall tower, it was hallow in the center except for the long beams that criss-crossed to each side, there were dozens, one for each floor of the tower's center. On each side of the beam that I was on there were doorways, the beam apparently was like a catwalk between the two sides of the tower.

"Ash?"

"Misty!" I ran over, about five feet away from me on the same beam was Misty. I kneeled beside her worriedly "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, bruised elbow, nothing I haven't seen before." She nodded, taking my hand as I pulled her to her feet. "Where are the others?" she asked and I looked around, they weren't on our beam.

"Gary! Brock! Dawn! Where are you guys!" I yelled, the noise echoing off of the walls.

"Ash?" Brock looked over the edge of a beam about two floors above us.

"Hey! Down here!" I waved.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked, seeing Misty down there with me.

"Yeah, are you?"

"I'm fine but Gary landed pretty hard on his arm, I think its broken."

"He's there with you?" Misty asked worried for her boyfriend but relieved too, probably because he was with Brock.

"Yeah, you guys see Dawn?"

"I'm up here!" I could barely hear Dawn's voice but way up top at about the first or second beam I could see Dawn waving. "I'm fine! Is there any way we can all get to each other?"

"I don't think so" Brock said "These bridges don't seem to connect. We'll have to go inside the tower, there are probably staircases inside there."

"What if we get lost?" Dawn asked.

"Brock's right" Gary said, I couldn't see him but I recognized his voice. "We should go inside and try to find each other, a way out and most importantly Pikachu but we should stay low. We don't need to be getting into any battles with Team Rocket either."

"Sounds good!" Misty nodded and everyone got up, I followed Misty through the nearest doorway.

This definitely didn't go as planned, nothing seemed to anymore but at the same time it could be worse…We did get into Team Rocket's headquarters but everyone was split up, Gary was injured and worst, or best, of all I was alone with Misty.

**…...**

**I'm sorry if the description of the beams was a bit weird, I had an image in my head but I couldn't get it out quite right so I'm sorry again if that's confusing to you.**

**But hey Misty and Ash are alone *wink wink***

**REVIEW! And tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**I FEEL SO BAD! I haven't updated in like two weeks! I'm sorry, finals are coming up and my parents have practically locked me in my room to do nothing but study. The next few chapters will probably take longer to update but I haven't forgotten about ya'll I promise and nothing should take any longer then this, (hopefully) sorry again for making you wait but here is the next chapter! Finally!**

**Ash's POV**

"We just went that way Ash! You're taking us around in circles!" Misty yelled at me, we had been walking around for the last half hour, not even coming across any Team Rocket grunts.

"Well if you see a sign that says 'Captured Pikachu That Way' please feel free to point it out!" I said back, there was no real malice in the words and I knew that Misty knew that as well.

"You led us down that same hallway ten minutes ago!"

"Fine then you lead the way." I sighed, letting her take the lead.

"Gladly."

I followed Misty around for ten minutes and grudgingly had to admit that she was at least leading us down hallways I hadn't seen before. We must have fallen into the bowels of the headquarters because it really did look like we were in some kind of dungeon but then we started to take the stairs downwards and as we got lower and lower things began to get more technological and we even had to dodge a few patrolling grunts.

"That was close." I said breathlessly, hesitantly stepping out of the little alcove that Misty and I had to rush into to avoid being caught. I was breathless because the hiding place had been _small _as in our bodies pressed up flush against each other. I could feel every curve and it still surprised me that she actually _had_ curves! Teenage hormones were officially at the top of my Least Favorite Things list. No, come to think of it, they're probably tied at number one with unrequited love.

"To close" Misty agreed but somehow I got the feeling that she wasn't just talking about the almost encounter with the Team Rocket stooge. Her face was almost as red as her hair that was something, she breathed heavily just like I did and it didn't help that when she breathed her chest raised and fell, raised and fell, raised and- "YOU BETTER NOT BE LOOKING AT WHAT I THINK YOU'RE LOOKING AT ASH KETCHUM!" Misty screamed.

"Uh" I dragged my eyes back up to hers.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU! YOU-YOU-YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!"

"I couldn't help it!" I defended myself, "I mean they're there and they're nice."

"Excuse me?"

"_Very_ nice?"

"Ash-" she reached behind herself

"Not the mallet! Not the mallet! I didn't mean to I'm sorry! I'm just human! Please don't hit m-" I was backing up slowly but my back hit the cold stone wall so I started to edge away from her. I stumbled suddenly when the tile I stepped on went into the ground. The wall next to me started to move.

"I say we follow that." Misty pointed at the newly revealed hallway, her prior anger forgotten. _Thank god! _We slowly made our way the almost pitch black hall, we could barely see a foot in front of us and the only noise we could hear was the other's breathing.

"Ash wait" Misty suddenly stopped "We need to talk and we need to talk now. I know that we're here to get Pikachu but whatever is going on between us is stopping us from working well together. If we keep on arguing we'll end up being caught and what good will we be to Pikachu then. Working what this is out is the best hope that we-"

Euphoria.

That is the only word that can describe it, pure and total euphoria. I didn't know what came over me but as soon as the thought popped into my mind I knew I was no longer in control of my own body. So I kissed her, I took her hands and pulled her into a kiss before she could finish her sentence. Why talk when I can say everything I've wanted to say since I saw her again into this one gesture?

And she didn't pull away! She did the opposite actually, letting go of my hands she wrapped her arms around my neck. I had never actually had a real kiss with someone, maybe a few little pecks from random or sort of random girls but nothing like this. This was real, this was passionate, this was…perfection. I moved my arms to rest around her waist, pulling her close. I never wanted to be away from her again, I _couldn't_ be away from her again!

Her hands tangled in my hair her lips and kisses were just purely Misty, fiery, passionate but at the same time had an underlining sensation of softness and-my heart skipped a beat-love. She loves me back! She loves me back! She loves me-

"I'm cant hurt Gary like this." She pulled away and my heart sunk.

"Misty-" I reached out to her but she shook her head, stepping away.

"That wasn't right. Gary's your friend, he's my boyfriend. That was wrong on so many levels and I-I-"

"Liked it?" I offered hesitantly and by the glare she sent me I knew that I had gotten it right.

"I know that Gary is my friend and I don't want to hurt him but I cant act like everything is normal and okay between us." I bowed my head for a second and sensing I wasn't done Misty stayed silent. After a moment I looked back up and took her hand, "Misty, I love you. I've always loved you, I've just been too stupid to say it. But seeing you with someone else, seeing you with _Gary_ of all people makes me have to deal with this. We aren't ten year olds running around in search of new Pokémon anymore. We've both seen things and been a part of things that made us grow up faster then other people our age. I mean I've lost count of the number of times we've gone up against criminals or have had to save the world from ending. And I've been trying to pretend that that hasn't changed me. But it did, no matter how much I try to stop myself from growing up I cant."

"Ash…" she said slowly

"I know you're with Gary and I know that that I shouldn't feel this about you because of that but I cant-"

"Ash!" she interrupted me and pointed at something behind my shoulder. I turned around and saw what she pointed at, three Rocket grunts stood right behind me. Before we could even think about running a net had been thrown around us.

" Venomoth, use sleep powder." One of them commanded, the powder fell on top of us and before I even knew it everything was dark and I was asleep.

**…...**

**The end, story's over they all die.**

**Just kidding of corse but again I'm sooooooooo sorry that this took so long to update! Like two weeks, I feel horrible! But I hope that Ash shooting out the L word in this chapter made up for the wait. **

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I have spent my long absence in a poker game and have won the rights to Pokemon by barely legal means…I WISH, but nah, I don't own Pokemon…yet...mauhahahahahaha**

**Well it wasn't AS long of a break as last time. I finished my exams and am actually pretty happy with the results so now its summer! I should be able to update faster now! *claps happily and skips around the room* so yes we are getting towards the climax of this story but just to drag it all out and make you bang your head against the table wanting more we have…**

**Brock's POV**

"There how does that feel?" I asked. I had just used two tent posts and some wrappings to splint Gary's broken arm.

"Like a Taurus ran over it." Gary sighed, "How can you have all of those medicines for Pokemon but nothing for humans?"

"Shockingly enough despite everything that they do Ash doesn't get injured that often. Nothing more then a bump, bruise or the occasional shock from Pikachu." I smirked "Just never needed them before I guess."

"I figured Ashy-boy would be running himself off of the side of cliffs daily." Gary laughed as we began walking down the nearest hallway.

"Nah, he has a few times but someone always catches him."

"Pity."

I knew Gary was joking but it still made me paused for a second. The two boys had patched up their problems years earlier but this new thing with Misty was obviously bringing up past troubles.

"Are you coming?" Gary looked over his shoulder at me and I nodded, jogging for a few feet to catch up.

We walked for a while, mostly in silence but occasionally chatting about Gary's new research or my training to become a Pokemon Doctor. It was easy to see what Misty saw in Gary, he was smart, easy to talk to, determined and fiery. What struck me most though was how much Gary really was like Ash, if Ash was more mature that is. Gary had grown up a lot since I last saw him, he had a career, a life and wasn't nearly as obnoxious. It wasn't such a crazy thing for Misty to fall for Gary after all, when I had first heard about them I admit that I was surprised, confused and part of me thought she must have fallen on her head or something but now it made sense.

"You know what she's going to do in the end right?" I asked suddenly.

Gary didn't need to ask who I was talking about, he sighed and ran his good hand through his hair. "Actually I don't."

"Gary-"

"I know that she loves him okay? I'm not blind but you and Ash don't know everything. It wasn't just a 'hey we're dating' and that's that thing. We were happy. We went on dates, we spent time together, we've kissed, _a lot_. It did mean something and while I know that she has cared for Ash longer then she has cared for me I also know that Ash isn't always around."

"Neither are you. You travel for your research." I pointed out.

"But that's only for a week or two and I call her almost everyday while I'm gone. Ash is gone for months at a time and he hardly ever calls. We know that he can't always call and aren't angry at him for that but still. You can't have a relationship with someone who's never around can you?" When I didn't answer, Gary continued. "Exactly, that's why no, I don't know who Misty will choose."

"You do have a point…" I nodded thoughtfully.

"We aren't little kids anymore, running through the forest, trying to get the newest and best Pokemon. We're older now and Misty and I are both looking for something more…permanent in our lives. Ash is still on the go all of the time and I don't think he'd stop that for anyone, not even Misty. And I'm not saying that's a bad thing, being a Pokemon master is his dream and honestly, I think he can actually do it. He's not like a lot of the other chumps in the world who are all talk but don't know the difference between a Nidorino and a Nidorina. Ash is good, really good. Better then I ever was."

"I never thought I'd hear you admit that." I smirked.

"Yeah well don't let Ash know I said that." he grumbled.

"Don't worry I don't want his ego to get any bigge-" I stopped suddenly "Did you hear that?" I lowered my voice, whispering now.

"It sounds like people arguing." Gary nodded. We both crouched down and looked around a nearby corner.

It didn't take long to figure out who it was, Jessie, James and Meowth were pretty much unmistakable. The three stood at the end of a hallway arguing about something or other.

"Can you hear them?" Gary asked softly.

I shook my head "No, I can't."

"We should grab them. They probably know something."

"Sounds good." I nodded. Gary reached into his pocket and discreetly called out his Electivire.

"Go around the corner and use Thunder Wave." he commanded and Electivire jumped around the corner. Team Rocket looked up surprised but before they could even think of reaching for their own Pokemon Gary's Electivire had paralyzed them. Gary and I stood up and walked over to the three who laid in a heap on the floor.

"Where's Pikachu?" I asked while Gary returned Electivire to his pokeball.

"Why should we tell you twerp?" Meowth laughed.

"Because we will tie you up and deliver you to Officer Jenny." I shrugged.

"We're not going to say!" Jessie said determinedly.

"Why are you three here?" Gary stepped up "Alone, in the dungeons of this place. You guys captured Pikachu. Shouldn't you be on top of the world by now? Where's your reward? Your riches? You finally did what you had been trying for years to do. Didn't your leader give you a reward? Did he even thank you?" Gary scoffed "I doubt it, he knows that you're no threat to him no matter what you do."

"We are very threatening!" James said offended.

"Then prove it." Gary growled "Tell me where they took Pikachu. Show your boss that you're not just like every other grunt here."

"They took him to the boss's office." Jessie said through gritted teeth. "But he's not doing anything except standing there. He just looked Pikachu over, put him back in a cage in the back of the room and sent us away."

"Its like he's waiting for something." James added.

"What's he waiting for?" I asked.

"Ya think if we knew dat we'd be sitting down here?" Meowth asked.

"Where's the bosses office?"

"You need to be a member of Team Rocket to get in. We'd have to show you ourselves." Jessie said triumphantly "So you're going to have to unparalyze us."

"Should we trust them?" Gary looked to me uncertainly.

I hesitated before nodding "They may be a part of Team Rocket but they've helped us before. I think this time they realize that they're better off with us then with their boss."

"We can hear you!" Meowth snapped "Now unparalyze us!"

I sighed and took a paralyze heal out of my bag "Close your eyes." I instructed and when they did, I sprayed it all over them. It took a minute for it to take effect but soon they were standing up.

"Which way?" Gary asked impatiently.

"Keep your pants on. It's this way." Jessie led us to a staircase hidden behind a tapestry.

"One more thing you might want to know…" James said slowly. "We heard some of the guards upstairs talking about catching two twerps."

"What!" Gary asked "Who was it?"

"It must be Ash and Misty. Dawn was alone, remember? And I doubt that there's anyone else roaming around this place besides the five of us."

"We need to go faster." Gary told Jessie who rolled her eyes and picked up a faster pace.

"We'll be there in a minute." She told us "I'd have your Pokemon ready for a fight."

**…...**

**There's the new chapter! Yay!**

**Next, we'll find out what's happening with Misty and Ash, the more reviews I get the faster it will come out! So REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Is Misty still on the TV show? No, so obviously I don't own Pokemon cuz if I did she would have never left.**

**Wow! I got like a major influx of reviews after the last chapter so I decided to be nice and update quickly. Now things really start to get exciting! This is the part I've been waiting to do for like EVER! So I hope you enjoy it!**

**Ash's POV**

"Pikapi? Pikapi!"

"Pikachuuuu, I'm tired. Just give me five more minute-AHHHH" I screamed as the electricity coursed through me. That was one way to be woken up and not a very pleasant way either but it did work. Once the shock died down I opened my eyes, I was in an office type room, laying right beside the cage that Pikachu was in. Pikachu! "Hey buddy!" I couldn't help but smile when I saw that he was alright. "I'm gonna get you out of there." I promised, trying to pull apart the lock but to no avail. It was secured tightly, only a key could open it.

"Pikachu-pi!"

"What?" I looked to Pikachu surprised

"Pika pika Pikachu-pi!"

"Misty!" I hopped up, looking around. My heart raced in panic, if they took her I didn't know what I'd do. Not now, not after everything that had happened between us, they could have taken her away!

"Pikapi!" Pikachu used his tail to reach through the bars and smack my shin. Once he got my attention, he inclined his head to another corner and I breathed in relief. Misty laid propped against the wall, sleeping soundly. Pikachu gave me an odd look because of my prior almost panic attack, I blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"Don't give me that look Pikachu."

"Pika-"

"Yes I know she's with Gary but now is really not the time to be focusing on that!" I said even though that is pretty much what I've been dwelling on ever since I found out about it. I went over to Misty quickly and kneeled beside her. "Misty? Misty wake up" I shook her arm lightly but it had been so long since we had camped out together I forgot that Misty was not the greatest morning person ever. She jerked awake so suddenly I didn't have time to dodge her hand that ended up slapping my cheek hard.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-oh it's just you Ash." She shrugged.

"Remind me why I love you again." I muttered, rubbing my red cheek. That made her blush and all my annoyance disappeared, I leaned forward and pecked her softly just because it felt like the right thing to do…and because I _really_ wanted to kiss her again.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu yelled before the kiss could become anything more then innocent.

"Sorry buddy." I turned back to him, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. He was just giving me a look that just screamed. _So this is why it took you so long to find me._ I did feel bad about that but it's not like I could help that my hormones just happened to peak when all of this happened.

Misty and I went back over to Pikachu's cage, we tried to pull the lock open together but it still didn't work.

"Maybe Infernape could melt it." Misty suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that before!" I reached towards my Pokeballs "Wait." I felt around my belt frantically. "My pokemon are gone."

"Mine are too!" Misty said shocked.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on the bars." I said, backing away from the cage a bit, Misty following suit. I used my arm to cover my face as the bright electricity shot from Pikachu's red cheeks. Once it died down I looked up and frowned, the ground around the cage was scorched but the bars and lock looked like nothing had touched it.

I jumped to my feet when I suddenly heard clapping behind me. Spinning around I came face to face with the head of Team Rocket. "Let Pikachu go!" I demanded.

Giovanni just laughed. "You're not really in a position to be making threats to me Ash." he walked around to the desk and sat in the large leather chair behind it.

I growled, not really bothering to think about how he knew my name, figuring that Team Rocket had just told him at some point along the way.

"Now Ash why don't you take a seat." he gestured to a chair across the desk from him. When I didn't move he looked to Misty "Or you could let your girlfriend have the seat."

"Not his girlfriend." Misty crossed her arms and didn't take the seat either.

I ignored the pang in my heart for the more pressing matters at hand. "Just give me Pikachu back and let us go!"

"I'm afraid it's not as easy as that. We have things to discuss. If you refuse to sit then I will speak to you while you're standing but we WILL be talking before I consider giving you your pokemon back. So I'm afraid you have no choice but to listen."

I gritted my teeth, knowing he was right, I was trapped. "Then hurry up!"

"As I'm sure by now are aware, I am the head of Team Rocket but I won't be around forever and I'm going to need someone to take over for me after I am gone. I'll make this simple, I want you to be that person. You can be the greatest Boss there ever was, even better then I. You're exactly what Team Rocket needs."

I stared at him incredulously. "So this was all to get me here and for you to ask me to join Team Rocket?" Giovanni nodded "You really are crazy! I mean I knew that someone who led a group of criminals must be crazy but you're completely insane! I would never join Team Rocket!" I exclaimed, meeting Misty's gaze and she smiled at me proudly but then Giovanni kept talking.

"I took over Team Rocket after my mother and while there are a lot of promising members of my organization who would be honored at the chance to become my Apprentice I would…" he rested his hands on the desk in a very professional type pose "I would prefer to keep Team Rocket inside the family."

Misty stiffened up beside me, looking between my face and the Boss's as if seeing something for the first time, something I didn't see.

"What are you talking about? The only family I have is my mom, friends and pokemon." I snapped.

Silently, Giovanni stood up and walked around the desk towards me until we were standing only a few feet apart. "I'm your father Ash. This is all yours by blood. You are _already_ a part of Team Rocket."

**…...**

**There's not really much to say after that bombshell…**

**But two chapters in two days! I think that's a new record for me! Yay! I think that deserves REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I think it's becoming more and more obvious that I do not own Pokemon.**

**I've wanted to make Giovanni Ash's father for like EVER! And I finally did it! That alone just makes me happy but ya'lls awesome reviews make me even happ_ier_ so here's the next chapter and Ash's nice little reaction to finding out his father is a psychotic evil warlord thief boss person…yeah…**

**Ash's POV**

My father is Giovanni, half of my DNA came from one of the most evil people in the world, my father is the leader of Team Rocket… All of these thoughts flowed through my head as I stared at the man in front of me, my father, blankly but despite my thoughts all that came out of my mouth were two words. Two very quiet and wounded words that made me sound more like a child again. "You left…" Throughout everything I just learned that was the one thing that I had to say, had to know why. The whole evil boss thing I could understand because as I figured out a long time ago he's _crazy_ but I had to know why he left my mom and I all alone. "Why did you leave? Why did you abandon us!" I clenched my fists, grabbing unto the anger and holding unto it desperately because the sadness and hurt were threatening to overflow.

"I left _for_ you and mother's sake."

"Don't listen to him Ash!" Misty yelled and I Pikachu agreed, his cheeks sparking dangerously.

Giovanni ignored them and continued. "We were poor Ash, all we had was that restaurant in Pallet town and there was barely enough business to keep it open let alone be any help to us. I got money from battles but that too was barely enough so I left. I went back to my mother and took over Team Rocket. Hadn't you ever wondered how your mother kept her restaurant open even though there's so few people in Pallet? Or how she kept up such a big house and was always able to buy you those new outfits. I've sent you money every month, I've always been watching over you. I sent Jessie, James and Meowth to bring you to me at the start of your journey but as I'm sure you've noticed they're a bit…lacking in skill…" he pinched the bridge of his nose exasperated.

"Why didn't you come see me yourself?" I demanded.

"Would you have believed me?"

"Kidnapping my pokemon doesn't make me believe you more!"

Giovanni nodded "Your Pikachu is impressive, you're a good trainer. I'm proud of you Ash."

Those last words sucked all of my anger away. "What?" I choked out softly.

"I'm proud of you, you're strong, you're smart-" Misty snorted "-you're devoted to your pokemon." Giovanni nodded.

"He's manipulating you Ash." Misty reached out and took my hand, "He wants to get into your head!"

"He's my father Misty." I hissed "My _father_, how can that not get into my head?"

Misty gave me a sympathetic look and nodded "I trust you Ash." she squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek softly.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly trying to sort out my thoughts. My father, my _father_ was right in front of me…I always wanted to meet him, to know why he was never around and now I knew. He had never seemed real until this moment. He had never really abandoned mom and I, he sent us money, helped us out. _Why didnt she ever tell me?_ I wondered. _She probably didn't know the whole truth…she probably knew that he was the one sending the money but I bet she didn't really know how he got it…She never would have taken the money if she had known..._

I opened my eyes "Give me Pikachu back. Let me and my friends go and never talk to me or mom again. We don't need you or your money anymore. I can take care of mom and myself. My battle winnings are enough for the restaurant and most of the house and Professor Oak will help too. We aren't alone like you are. Mom and I have each other and we have friends." I put an arm around Misty.

Giovanni frowned. "I'm sorry you see it that way. You can't run from Team Rocket Ash. It is a part of you, just like I am. And to get out you have to battle me."

"Battle you!" I said surprised, _battling_ my father…

"Yes, a one on one battle. And if I win you stay here and let me train you to become Team Rocket's next boss and you will carry on the legacy of Team Rocket as it is now. But if you win I will let you and your friends go but I will also leave, never bother you again, leaving you to do as you please with _our_ family's organization, disband it, mold it, whatever happens in this battle Team Rocket will be yours. So pick your pokemon."

"I want Pikachu so let him out." I growled and Giovanni kneeled over, taking a key out of his pocket and unlocking the cage.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu ran over to my side and I kneeled down, hugging him happily.

"Now as for my Pokemon." Giovanni smirked. "Persian!" he called and the pokemon bounded into the room and my heart stopped.

Almost as strong as one of Pikachu's thunderbolts a memory hit me, I couldn't have been any older then three years old. It was late, I sat in my small bed with bright charmander sheets, and my hands over my ears as my parents argued downstairs about money. I didn't realize what it was about back then, all I knew is that the yelling was keeping me awake. I sniffled and was getting ready to cry when my door creaked open and a Persian walked in and hopped unto my bed. It nuzzled my cheek and purred, softly batting at me playfully until I stopped sniffling and started to laugh. My parents kept on arguing long into the night but I fell asleep despite the noise, my small arms wrapped around the much larger cat Pokemon.

"Ash?" Misty nudged me out of my thoughts "Ash are you okay?"

"I remember…" I said slowly, cocking my head to one side in wonder.

Giovanni smirked, petting Persian's head. "Yes, when you small you used to ride around on Persian's back. It used to give your mother a heart attack but you refused to stop. He was your first friend."

I couldn't stop the small smile on my face as I hesitantly reached forward to pet Persian. I laughed as the Pokemon purred and nuzzled my hand.

"Do you remember me?" I asked the Pokemon softly and got my answer when it rolled on its back, letting me rub its belly.

After a moment Giovanni spoke. "Are you ready to battle Ash?" he asked and I stood up.

"I'm always ready." I nodded but felt a lump in my stomach at the thought of battling my father and more so the pokemon who had helped me through some of the toughest nights of my life…

As if sensing my thoughts Pikachu butted his head against my leg reassuringly and Misty put her hand on my cheek and turned my head to face hers. She kissed me softly. "You can do it Ash." she whispered and kissed me once more before letting go and stepping back, making sure to give Giovanni and I plenty of room for the most important battle of my life.

**…...**

**I really wanted to put in that thing with Persian because I love cats and it's so unfair that people make cats into the 'evil' pet! So humph :P**

**Now after that note! I hope you liked the chapter! Coming up next our favorite Team Rocket characters, Gary and Brock will FINALLY arrive in time to see the battle!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pokemon but I don't...*sniffle***

**Sorry this took so long, this is like my longest gap EVER! I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with the story next and had a bit of a block. And on top of that, my mom retired last week so she's been going on this psychotic cleaning spree EVERYDAY. From seven a.m. to like nine p.m. we're scrubbing things down but lucky for me, not so lucky for my mom, she got pink eye! So she decided to hold off on the cleaning for today and I decided I needed to FINALLY get this out before I inevitably get pink eye too. So have fun reading!**

**Gary's POV**

"Here's the boss' offi-" Jessie started but was cut off by an almost blinding flash of light and sparks of electricity.

I used my good arm to cover my eyes and shield my face. When the lightning ended I hesitantly peeked out and had to bite my tongue to not laugh. Jessie, James and Meowth laid in a charred heap at our feet, limbs twitching from excess shock.

"Well we found Pikachu..." Brock smirked and put on a rubber glove, just in case, and turned the doorknob.

The sight inside the room was chaos.

Furniture was over turned or completely destroyed, a Persian was standing up after being on the receiving end of Pikachu's shock. Both Pokemon looked exhausted, as did Ash and the Team Rocket Boss. Even though all of that was exciting my eyes were drawn to my girlfriend. Misty stood by Ash's side, cheering him on. That wasn't what bothered me, I would have found it weird if she wasn't cheering him on. What bothered me was the way she looked at him. Misty looked at Ash with complete confidence and faith. Not for a moment did she falter or think that Ash would loose this battle and let us all down. Looking at Ash gave her a fire in her eyes, they shined with an emotion I never even got close to. _Love_. Pure, unfailing love. The worst part was that this fire and all the emotions that came with it had always been there, I had always just been too blinded by my own emotions to see it. I was still right while talking to Brock earlier, Misty did want something more permanent in her life but she didn't truly want it from me...

"The twerp's fightin' the boss." Meowth said, apparently by now Team Rocket were quick healers when it came to being electrocuted.

"And he's winning" James added in awe.

Misty had finally noticed our presence, or more so Brock walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. I quickly walked over to her and hugged her tightly. In love with Ash or not I was still relieved that she was okay."Are you alright?" I asked her gently, running my hand along her cheek softly. It was subtle but she moved away from my touch and it was that more then anything that broke my heart.

"I'm fine, how's your arm?"

"It'll be alright, it doesn't hurt that badly." That was a lie but I didn't want to worry her.

"Misty, what's going on?" Brock asked and Misty frowned.

"Brock…It's horrible." Misty said softly,

"What is it?" Brock frowned.

"Team Rocket's Boss, Giovanni. He's Ash's father."

"What!" I said shocked while Brock's eyes just widened.

Misty nodded "Now they're battling to set us all free but either way Giovanni is making Ash take over Team Rocket."

"Wait!" Jessie, who had been eavesdropping, exclaimed "So the twerp is going to be our new boss!"

"Pretty much." Misty nodded

"Wow, you've actually rendered Team Rocket speechless." I smirked, waving my hand in front of the three villains' blank faces.

"How long have they been battling?" Brock asked.

"A while now. Neither of them are giving u-"

"Duck!" Brock interrupted, pulling Misty and I down, above our heads flew a Swift attack, lodging into the wall behind us.

"Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Ash exclaimed and Pikachu shot forward.

"Dodge it Persian!" Giovanni ordered but Pikachu was to fast, hitting Persian in the side before it could move out of the way. The blow was hard, sending the feline against the opposite wall hard. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ash wince, as if it physically hurt him to cause damage to the other Pokemon but he kept going anyways.

"Finish him off with Thunder!" Ash ordered

"Counter with Power Gem Persian!" Giovanni yelled and the two Pokemon sent off their attacks. The two moves collided in the center and exploded. Smoke filled the entire room and the drapery along the windows even caught on fire. Brock crawled over to the window and broke it open, letting all of the smoke flow out but the fire got bigger with the increased oxygen. Brock pulled off his jacket and started to try and put out the flames.

Despite the very obvious threat to our lives, Misty and I were focused on the battle. The smoke finally cleared out enough to see the Pokemon. Both Pikachu and Persian were still standing but just barely, both were panting heavily and swaying on their feet.

"Pikachu-" Ash began but started coughing, he had been much closer to the blast and got the worst of it.

"Persian! Slash, finish this now!" Giovanni commanded, his voice was also a hoarse from the smoke but he was a strong person. Persian lunged forward, much slower then before but still very impressive for the amount of damage it sustained.

"PIKACHU! JUST-JUST MOVE!" Ash yelled, his voice cracking painfully and at the last second Pikachu stumbled out of Persian's way. The cat pokemon, missing its target, landed on the ground, the hard and painful landing finished it.

Persian fainted, Ash had won. Just barely.

Brock had put out the fire but the draperies and most of the wall and floor were charred irreparably. We all just stared in shock for a moment. Ash had just defeated the leader of Team Rocket, his own father.

"We did it Pikachu!" Ash grinned, his voice sounding like sand paper but not even that could hide his joy as he ran over and swept up Pikachu. "You were great buddy!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu waved his tail exhausted.

"Yes you won." Giovanni nodded, bringing our attention back to him. "As promised I will leave, let your friends go _and_ Team Rocket is now yours."

"Well I don't want it!" Ash snarled.

"That is your choice to do with it as you please but like it or not. You are boss now and I'm sure that you will do well, you're a talented trainer." Giovanni nodded and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Ash called. "What about Persian?"

Giovanni paused for only a moment, reaching into his pocket and tossing Ash the Pokeball. "My gift to you son." he said softly. I watched curiously as Ash's hand clenched around the Pokeball tightly for a moment I thought he was going to reject the gift but then his hand relaxed and he looked away.

"Thank you…" the words were barely audible but they were there. I understood that as horrible as Giovanni was he was still Ash's father and no matter what Ash probably couldn't bring himself to truly hate his father. Giovanni nodded and left briskly, leaving Ash to stare silently at the Pokeball as if it held more meaning then any of us could see. Which it most likely did.

"We should get to a Pokemon center." Brock said, bringing Ash out of his stupor.

"Persian, return." he said, the Pokemon disappearing inside its ball a second later.

"Guys, he never did tell us how to get out of here…" I pointed out.

"We can shows you how ta get outta here boss!" Meowth said and I did laugh this time.

"Not even five minutes and you're already sucking up? Figures." Misty rolled her eyes, just then a familiar blue head entered the room.

"Hey guys there you are! Whoa…what happened in here?" Dawn asked in awe, looking around at the destruction.

"Long story." I sighed.

"Well I see you got Pikachu back-we need to get him to a Pokemon Center!" she exclaimed when she finally got a good look at a very tired and beat up Pikachu.

"We would if we knew how to get out of here!" I snapped

"I know how. I found a door leading to the outside about fifteen minutes ago. I've been looking for _you guys_ ever since!"

"Thank goodness. Lead the way Dawn." Brock said in relief.

"Hey what about us?" Jessie yelled and we all looked to Ash.

"What? Oh um…you three stay here and uh…let everyone else know what happened." Ash said awkwardly and very obviously uncomfortable with this turn of events.

"Aye aye boss!" Meowth saluted dramatically and the three ran out to go tell the rest of Team Rocket about their new boss, practically gleeful at being the first to know the news.

"Alright, let's get to the Pokemon Center. Dawn, I'll explain everything on the way." Brock said, he and Dawn taking the lead. I started to walk and after a few seconds looked over my shoulder and immediately regretting it.

Misty and Ash were walking behind me, Ash cradling Pikachu close to his chest and Misty held onto his arm gently, her cheek resting against his shoulder. She stood on her tiptoes for a second and kissed Ash's cheek, whispering something to him that actually made Ash smile a bit.

I turned back around and walked more quickly, after we got to the pokecenter Misty and I had a lot to talk about…

**…...**

**Again I'm sooooooo sorry that this took so long to put out!**

**I know that it's kind of strange to have Gary's POV right now but I'm really not good at the battle scenes and after a lot of rough drafts of this chapter this POV worked out the best. I hope you liked it anyways though! This story is starting to come to an end now, only one or two more chapters and an epilogue are left so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, um, there's not much to say except IM SO FRICKIN SORRY! There's no excuse for letting this go for more then a year but I got a new laptop and I figured now is the perfect time to finish this story. I never did forget about you guys I was just being a lazy bum but here it is. The last chapter in probably one of my favorite stories I've ever written. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to anyone who is still awesome enough to still be reading this story after so long.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own it last year and I still don't own Pokemon this year.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

"DAD WAKE UP!"

I woke up to see two chestnut eyes staring back into my own identical ones. I screamed and almost toppled out of bed but managed to catch myself in time. You'd think that by now I'd be used to waking up this way.

"Mom told me to wake you up. She didn't want you to oversleep and miss most of my tenth birthday like you did yours." she laughed.

"I did not oversleep!" I said indignantly "My alarm just broke."

"If you saaaaaaaay so. Now get up." she wapped me with a pillow "Mom made pancakes."

"And she didn't burn down the house? I'm impressed." I laughed then paused "Don't tell her I said that Rosie."

"Said what?" she smiled innocently

"That's my girl." I ruffled her bright orange hair and she pouted, fixing it. While she may not be a beauty queen like her aunts, Rose was a bit more Girly then her mother.

The two of us ran downstairs...or more so we both slid down the banister but the hem of my shirt got caught and I ended up toppling over. Unable to stop herself in time Rose tripped over me and we fell into a laughing heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Honestly you two? I feel like I have three children sometimes!" Misty looked out from the kitchen.

"Sorry" I stood up and kissed my wife good morning "Where is Michael?" I asked, our four year old son was normally running around the house causing chaos by now.

"Mom dropped him off at professor Oak's house earlier so he could play with Sammy." Rose answered for her mother.

"We should be getting over there soon ourselves." Misty smirked "So eat, both of you."

While Rose had her mother's fiery red hair she had my appetite. We both ended up eating four tall stacks of syrup drenched pancakes within fifteen minutes, Misty just shaking her head amused and muttering about how she's shocked we're not as heavy as a snorlax yet. After breakfast we made our way over to Professor Oak's and knocked on the door.

"Hey guys! Wow you're actually on time" Dawn answered the door.

"Of corse! Im not going to be late for today." Rose grinned, marching in as if it was her own house. "Hi Professor Oak! Im ready to pick out my first Pokemon now." she said and ran over to Gary. It was still weird to think of him as THE Professor Oak, he was still just same old annoying Gary to me.

Gary laughed and got up from where he had been playing with my son Michael and his son Sammy, named after his late grandfather. Unlike Rosie who was a miniature of her mother except for the eyes, Michael looked a lot like I did at that age, same black hair and brown eyes. Sammy though looked nothing like Gary, he looked just like a boy version of his mother, Dawn but what they didn't share in looks, the father and son definitely shared in attitude.

"Alright lets go then." Gary said and led us into his lab where three Pokeballs sat "Well, you know what the three starter pokemon are and you can pick any one you want but-" Gary smirked at me and I smiled "-you could also pick this Pokemon." he said and went to the back room, coming back with a Pokeball that had a little thunderbolt on it just like mine had years ago.

Rose let out a squeal of delight and looked at me "Dad, is that?"

"Yeah, it hatched yesterday." I nodded amused and a bit relieved. For a while there Gary and I weren't sure if the egg would hatch in time for Rose's birthday. A couple of years ago after a really bad storm Misty and I woke up the next morning to find an injured Pikachu in our yard. We of corse took it in and while at first my Pikachu was bit jealous about the other electric pokemon they eventually became friends. And just recently became mates, I found that out the hard way when I opened my closet door one day to try and find a pair of shoes...

"Yes, Ill take this one!" She said happily, taking the pokeball from Gary and releasing it from it's ball. And out came a Pichu, sparking from the cheeks slightly.

"Lets give them a bit of time to get acquainted before we send her off on her journey." Gary said and nudged us out of the room. Well, he nudged Dawn and Misty, me he just shoved, playfully of corse.

We let Michael and Sammy go back to playing with their Pokemon action figures while Misty, Dawn, Gary and I went into the kitchen to chat. At times like this it struck me how much things had changed. Dawn and Gary's wedding had shocked me when they announced it only two years after I married Misty. Honestly, I thought they were insane or kidding but after a while I started to see that they really were good for each other.

"I can't believe Rose is leaving on her journey today…" Misty sighed. When we had Rose I had no idea what I was doing at all but Misty was an incredible mother. I should have expected it from how well she took care of Togepi when we were younger but I know I wouldn't have gotten through the first years of raising a child without her.

"I know, in just a few more years Mike and Sammy will go off on their journey too." Dawn smiled

"Hopefully they'll go together. It makes me nervous to let Rose go alone." Misty said.

"Don't worry, Im sure Ash is having some of his Grunts trailing her." Gary chuckled.

"I am not!" I protested but they all just looked at me. "Fine, I had Jessie and James ask Bonnie and Clyde to follow her." I admitted.

"Bonnie and Clyde? They're bigger idiots then their parents are!" Dawn laughed. Bonnie and Clyde were Jessie and James' thirteen year old twins.

"Yeah but I think Ash is hoping that they'll be such embarrassing bafoons it'll keep the boys away from Rosie." Misty smiled and I crossed my arms and pouted. So what if that was just a little bit true?

"Im pretty sure most guys are scared to go after the daughter of Team Rocket's boss anyways." Gary smirked and I laughed.

I did end up taking over Team Rocket and instead of a criminal organization that stole Pokemon we now worked with Officer Jenny to help protect the Pokemon world from other more nefarious groups. But the legacy my father left still made a lot of people nervous and when it came to protecting my daughter from the slimy hands of boys I was not ashamed to use that reputation to my advantage.

"Well Wilder isn't afraid of you." Misty smiled "And we all know Rosie is going to meet up with him in Pewter City."

"What? Did she tell you that?" I asked surprised.

"No but she didn't have to. Brock called last night and gave us a heads up that Wilder had shown up in Pewter yesterday to 'surprise' his parents. He's pretty sure that Wild's there to meet up with Rosie so at least she won't be traveling on her own for long I guess."

I let out a long sigh. Brock's son Wilder was twelve and had been on his journey for two years already, I loved the kid but sometimes I remembered how girl crazy Brock was when we were his age and get a little worried at how close he and Rosie were.

"I'll make sure to have Bonnie and Clyde watch them extra closely then." I said and Misty laughed.

Rose ran into the room with Pichu on her shoulder. "Alright, I'm gonna go. Bye guys." Rose hugged Misty and then me. I didn't want to let go either but knew I had to.

"Go say goodbye to your brother and Sammy." I instructed she smiled, going into the living room and giving both boys a hug before leaving the house and heading out. When she got to the edge of town she turned around and waved at us.

"Tell Wilder we say hi!" Misty called to her daughter cheekily "And have fun."

"But not to much fun!" I added quickly.

Rose blushed brightly and ran down the path towards Viridian.

Misty took my hand and smiled at me. "She'll be just fine, stop worrying."

I laughed "I know, I just hate seeing her grow up."

"Well if she's anything like you were Im sure we have a few years left." Misty kissed me and started to walk back to our house.

"Hey!" I said once her words sunk in and she laughed, starting to run. I chased after her, both of us heading back to the house. And with Mike still playing with Sammy at Gary and Dawn's we had the place all to ourselves. Hm, hopefully our next child will have Misty's blue eyes…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the end of As I Grow Older. I hope you guys liked it! And even though I know that after so long I don't really have a right to ask anymore but Im going to always, <span>PLEASE REVIEW<span>! :3**

**And here's a little family tree too if you got confused.**

**Ash and Misty: Rose (10) and Michael (4)**

**Dawn and Gary: Sammy (4)**

**Brock and his Wife: Wilder (12)**

**Jessie and James: Bonnie and Clyde (13)**

**Pikachu and Girl Pikachu: Pichu (1 day)**


End file.
